2017
210px|right 2017 devrait voir la sortie au cinéma des deux spin-offs du film La Grande Aventure LEGO, LEGO Batman, Le Film et LEGO Ninjago, Le Film ainsi que l'introduction des thèmes LEGO Batman, Le Film, LEGO Ninjago, Le Film et DC Super Hero Girls. Architecture *21032 Sydney *21033 Chicago *21034 London *21035 Guggenheim Museum City Les sous-thèmes de la première vague sont Police et Super véhicules ;Police *60135 L'arrestation en tout-terrain (ATV Arrest) *60136 Ensemble de démarrage de la police (Police Starter Set) *60137 La poursuite du braqueur (Tow Truck Trouble) *60138 La course-poursuite en hélicoptère (High-speed Chase) *60139 Le poste de commandement mobile (Mobile Command Center) *60140 Le cambriolage de la banque (Bulldozer Break-In) *60141 Le commissariat de police (Police Station) *60142 Le convoyeur de fonds (Money Transporter) *60143 Le braquage du transporteur de voitures (Auto Transport Heist) ;Super véhicules *60144 L'avion de course (Race Plane) *60145 Le buggy (Buggy) *60146 Le 4x4 de compétition (Stunt Truck) *60147 Le bateau de pêche (Fishing Boat) *60148 L'équipe de course tout-terrain (ATV Race Team) *60149 Le 4x4 avec catamaran (4x4 with Catamaran) *60150 Le camion pizza (Pizza Van) *60151 Le transporteur du dragster (Dragster Transporter) *60152 Le déblayage du chantier (Sweeper & Excavator) Classic *10703 Boîte de constructions urbaines (Creative Building Set) *10706 Boîte de construction bleue (Blue Creative Box) *10707 Boîte de construction rouge (Red Creative Box) *10708 Boîte de construction verte (Green Creative Box) *10709 Boîte de construction orange (Orange Creative Box) Creator *31054 Le train express bleu (Blue Express Train) *31055 Le bolide rouge *31056 La décapotable verte (Green Cruiser) *31057 L'hélicoptère rouge (Air Blazer) *31058 Le dinosaure féroce (Mighty Dinosaurs) *31059 (Sunset Street Bike) *31060 Le spectacle aérien (Airshow Aces) *31062 Le robot explorateur (Exploration Robots) *31063 Les vacances à la plage (Beachside Vacation) *31064 Les aventures sur l'île (Seaplane Adventures) *31065 La maison de ville (Park Street Townhouse) *10255 La place de l'assemblée (Assembly Square) DC Comics Trois nouveaux ensembles Mighty Micros ont été présentés au San Diego Comic-Con 2016. Les BrickHeadz, après deux ensembles exclusifs vendus au San Diego Comic-Con 2016, verront également leur lancement officiel avec de nouveaux personnages. *76068 Mighty Micros : Superman contre Bizarro (Mighty Micros: Superman vs. Bizarro, Superman, Bizarro) *76069 Mighty Micros : Batman contre Killer Moth (Mighty Micros: Batman vs. Killer Moth, Batman, Killer Moth) *76070 Mighty Micros : Wonder Woman contre Doomsday (Mighty Micros: Wonder Woman vs. Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Doomsday) *76075 *76085 *76086 *76087 DC Super Hero Girls Les six ensembles DC Super Hero Girls ont été présentés au New York Comic-Con 2016. *41230 La poursuite en Batjet de Batgirl (Batgirl Batjet Chase) *41231 L'opération de secours d'Harley Quinn (Harley Quinn to the Rescue) *41232 L'école des super héros (Super Hero High School) *41233 (Lashina Tank) *41234 (Bumblebee Helicopter) *41235 La chambre de Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman Dorm) Dimensions ;:Pack Histoire ;:Packs Héros *71243 Pack Héros Hermione Granger mais également : *71250 *71254 *71255 Disney Le thème Disney Princesses est renommé en Disney. Précédemment roses, les boîtes deviennent bleues. *41143 La cuisine de Pomme (Berry's Kitchen, Pomme le lapin de Blanche-Neige) *41144 L'écurie royale de Rose (Petite's Royal Stable, Rose le poney de Belle) *41147 L'aventure enneigée d'Anna (Anna's Snow Adventure, Anna, cheval) *41148 Le palais des glaces magique d'Elsa (Elsa's Magical Ice Palace, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, mini bonhommes de neige, Guimauve) *41149 L'aventure sur l'île de Vaiana (Moana's Island Adventure, Vaiana, Pua le cochon) *41150 Le voyage en mer de Vaiana (Moana's Ocean Voyage, Vaiana, Maui, Heihei le coq) DUPLO *10832 La fête d'anniversaire (Birthday Party) *10833 Le jardin d'enfants (Nursery School) *10834 La pizzeria (Pizzeria) *10835 La maison de famille (Family House) *10836 Le centre ville (Neighborhood) *10838 Les animaux de compagnie (Pets) *10842 (Batcave Challenge) *10843 (Batwing Adventure) *10845 Mon premier manège (My First Carousel) *10847 Le train des chiffres (Number Train) *10848 Mes premières briques (My First Building Blocks) *10849 Mon premier avion (My First Plane) *10850 Mes premiers gâteaux (My First Birthday Cake) *10851 Mon premier bus (My First Bus) *10852 Mon premier oiseau (My First Parrot) *10853 Set de construction sur le thème des fruits et animaux (Abundant Wildlife Creative Building Set) *10855 Le château magique de Cendrillon (Cinderella's Fairytale Castle) Elves *41181 Naida's Gondola and the Thieving Goblin *41182 The Capture of Sophie Jones *41183 Goblin King's Evil Dragon *41184 Aira's Air Ship and the Hunt for the Amulet *41185 Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village Friends *41300 Le concours canin pour chiots (Puppy Championship, Mia, Scout, Tina) *41301 Le défilé des chiots (Puppy Parade, Andréa, Appolo) *41302 Le toilettage des chiots (Puppy Salon, Lara) *41303 L'aire de jeux des chiots (Puppy Playground, Sky) *41304 Le spectacle des chiots (Puppy Treats & Tricks, Cookie) *41305 Le studio photo d'Emma (Emma's Photo Studio, Emma, Chico) *41306 Le scooter de plage de Mia (Mia's Beach Bike, Mia, Toffee) *41307 Le labo créatif d'Olivia (Olivia's Inventor Lab, Olivia, Zobo, Zuzu, Zobito) *41308 Les gâteaux de l'amitié de Stéphanie (Stephanie's Bakery, Stéphanie, Daisy) *41309 Le duo musical d'Andréa (Andrea's Show, Andréa, Cleo) *41310 La livraison de cadeaux de Heartlake City (Heartlake Gift Delivery, Stéphanie) *41311 La pizzeria de Heartlake City (Heartlake Pizzeria, Emma, Oliver) *41312 Le centre sportif de Heartlake City (Heartlake Sports Center, Mia, Robert) *41313 La piscine de Heartlake City (Heartlake Summer Pool, Andréa, Martina) *41314 La maison de Stéphanie (Stephanie's House, Stéphanie, Alicia, James, Chili) Ideas L'ensemble basé sur projet Brick-built Adventure Time figures sortira le 1er janvier 2017. Il a été présenté au San Diego Comic-Con 2016. *21308 Adventure Time (Finn l'humain, Jake le chien, BMO, Princesse Chewing-Gum, Miss Rainicorne, Marceline, Roi des Glaces, Gunter, 495 pièces) Juniors *10734 Le chantier de démolition (Demolition Site) *10735 L'arrestation du bandit (Police Truck Chase) *10736 L'aire de jeu d'Anna et Elsa (Anna and Elsa's Frozen Playground) *10737 Batman contre Mr. Freeze (Batman vs. Mr. Freeze) *10740 La valisette "les pompiers" (Fire Patrol Suitcase) *10746 La valisette "Mia à la ferme" (Mia's Farm Suitcase) *10747 Les vacances à la mer d'Andréa et Stéphanie (Andrea and Stephanie's Beach Holiday) LEGO Batman, Le Film 70905 The Batmobile et 70906 The Joker Notorious Lowrider sont deux ensembles présentés au San Diego Comic-Con 2016 de juillet 2016 qui sortiront en janvier 2017. Trois nouveaux ensembles ont été dévoilés au New York Comic-Con d'octobre 2016 : 70901 Mr. Freeze Ice Attack, 70909 Batcave Break-In et 70912 Arkham Asylum. La série de Minifigures a officiellement été dévoilée en novembre 2016 et contient vingt personnages dont cinq déclinaisons de Batman. Deux ensembles Dimensions sont également prévus, dont un donnant accès à six niveaux du jeu LEGO Dimensions. Un Batman exclusif sera également disponible dans un livre d'activités. *70900 L'évasion en ballon du Joker (The Joker Balloon Escape, Batman, Le Joker, 124 pièces) *70901 L'attaque glacée de Mr. Freeze (Mr. Freeze Ice Attack, Batman, un gardien de sécurité, Mr. Freeze, 201 pièces) *70902 La poursuite en catmoto de Catwoman (Catwoman Catcycle Chase, Batgirl, Robin, Catwoman, 139 pièces) *70903 Le bolide de l'Homme-mystère (The Riddler Riddle Racer, Batman, l'Homme-mystère, Magpie, Calendar Man, Kite Man, 254 pièces) *70904 L'attaque de Gueule d'argile (Clayface Splat Attack, Batman, Maire McCaskill, Gueule d'Argile, 448 pièces) *70905 La Batmobile (The Batmobile, Batman, Robin, Man-Bat, les jumelles Kabuki, 581 pièces) *70906 La décapotable du Joker (The Joker Notorious Lowrider, Batgirl, Le Joker, Harley Quinn, 433 pièces) *70907 Le tout-terrain de Killer Croc (Killer Croc Tail-Gator, Batman, Killer Croc, Tarantula, Zebra-Man, 460 pièces) *70908 La Batbooster (The Scuttler, Batman, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Commissaire Gordon, Le Joker, Poison Ivy, 775 pièces) *70909 Le cambriolage de la Batcave (Batcave Break-In, Batman, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Le Pingouin, deux robots pingouins, 1047 pièces) *70912 L'asile d'Arkham (Arkham Asylum, Batman, Robin, Aaron Cash, Barbara Gordon, deux officiers du GCPD, Le Joker, Catwoman, Double-Face, l'Homme-mystère, Poison Ivy, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, 1628 pièces) *71017 Minifigures Série LEGO Batman, Le Film Marvel Un ensemble avec Hulk et Hulk Rouge et trois nouveaux ensembles Mighty Micros ont été présentés au San Diego Comic-Con 2016 . Les BrickHeadz, après deux ensembles exclusifs vendus au San Diego Comic-Con 2016, verront également leur lancement officiel avec de nouveaux personnages. *76071 Mighty Micros : Spider-Man contre Scorpion (Mighty Micros: Spider-Man vs. Scorpion, Spider-Man, Scorpion) *76072 Mighty Micros : Iron Man contre Thanos (Mighty Micros Iron Man vs. Thanos, Iron Man, Thanos) *76073 Mighty Micros : Wolverine contre Magneto (Mighty Micros: Wolverine vs. Magneto, Wolverine, Magneto) *76076 La poursuite en avion de Captain America (Captain America Jet Pursuit) *76077 Iron Man : L'attaque de Detroit Steel (Iron Man: Detroit Steel Strikes) *76078 Hulk contre Hulk Rouge (Hulk vs. Red Hulk, Hulk, Miss Hulk, Hulk Rouge, Miss Hulk Rouge) *76079 Ayesha's Revenge *76080 Ravager Attack *76081 *76082 *76083 *76084 *76088 Minecraft *21129 Mushroom Island *21130 Nether Train *21131 Ice Towers *21132 Jungle Temple *21133 Witch House *21134 Secret Waterfall Escape Minifigures Dévoilée en novembre 2016, la première série de Minifigures de l'année sera consacrée au film centré sur Batman et contiendra vingt minifigurines dont cinq versions du justicier. Elle sera suivie de la Série 17 puis d'une série consacrée au film centré le monde de Ninjago. *71017 Minifigures Série LEGO Batman, Le Film Nexo Knights *70347 L'artillerie de la garde du roi (King's Guard Artillery, 1 soldat royal, 1 écraseur de pierre, 98 pièces) *70348 Le double tireur de Lance (Lance's Twin Jouster, Lance, 1 robot écuyer de Lance, Rogul, 216 pièces) *70349 Le char de combat de Ruina (Ruina's Lock & Roller, Aaron Fox, Reine Halbert, Ruina, 208 pièces) *70350 Les Trois Frères (The Three Brothers, Axl, Reex, Roog, 266 pièces) *70351 Le faucon de combat de Clay (Clay's Falcon Fighter Blaster, Clay Moorington, 1 robot écuyer de Clay, Grimroche, le Briqueur, 523 pièces) *70352 La tête d'assaut de Jestro (Jestro's Headquarters, Lance, Macy, Ava, Jestro, Monstrox, 1 Gargouille, 1 écraseur de pierre, le Briqueur, 840 pièces) *70358 Le destructeur de pierre d'Aaron (Aaron Stone's Destroyer, Aaron, Robot des Bois, Monstre des roches, 251 pièces) *70359 Lance contre le monstre de foudre (Lance vs. Lightning, Lance, 1 Gargouille, Grimroche, 257 pièces) *70362 La super armure de Clay (Action Clay) *70363 La super armure de Macy (Action Macy) *70364 La super armure d'Aaron (Action Aaron) *70365 La super armure d'Axl (Action Axl) *70366 La super armure de Lance (Action Lance) *70372 Combo Pouvoirs Série 1 (Combo Nexo Powers Series 1) Ninjago *70621 L'attaque des guerriers Vermillion (The Vermillion Attack, Kai, Rivett, Slackjaw, 83 pièces) *70622 L'Éclair du désert (Desert Lightning, Jay, Commandant Blunck, Tannin, 201 pièces) *70623 La poursuite en vol (Destiny's Shadow, Cole, Lloyd, Vermin, 360 pièces) *70624 La catapulte Vermillion (Vermillion Invader, Zane, Commandant Raggmunk, Slackjaw, 313 pièces) *70625 Le Samouraï VXL (Samurai VXL, Nya, Samouraï X, Général Machia, Rivett, 428 pièces) *70626 L'attaque de la prison Vermillion (Dawn of Iron Doom, Jay, Lloyd, Maître Wu, Acronix, Crux, Vermillion, 704 pièces) *70627 La forge du dragon (Dragon's Forge, Kai, Nya, Ray, Maya, Commandant Raggmunk, Slackjaw, 1137 pièces) Speed Champions *75877 Mercedes-AMG GT3 *75878 Bugatti Chiron *75879 Scuderia Ferrari SF16-H *75880 Mercedes Pit Stop *75881 2016 Ford GT & 1966 Ford GT40 *75882 Ferrari FXX K & Development Center *75883 Formula 1 Mercedes AMG Petronas Star Wars Première vague : *75160 U-wing *75161 TIE Striker *75162 Y-wing *75163 Krennic's Imperial Shuttle *75164 Pack de combat des soldats de la Résistance *75165 Pack de combat des soldats de l'Empire *75168 Yoda's Jedi Starfighter *75169 Duel on Naboo *75170 Le Fantôme *75171 Combat sur Scarif *75172 Y-wing Starfighter *75173 Luke's Landspeeder *75174 Évasion de Desert Skiff *75175 A-wing Starfighter *75523 Scarif Stormtrooper *75524 Chirrut Îmwe *75525 Baze Malbus Deuxième vague : *75144 Snowspeeder *75176 *75177 *75178 Quadjumper *75179 Rebel Hangar *75180 The Guavian Death Gang *75182 Imperial Hovertank *75183 Darth Vader Transformation *75184 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75185 *75186 *75187 *75188 *75189 *75190 *75191 *75192 *75526 *75527 *75528 *75529 *75530 *75531 *75532 TECHNIC *42057 L'hélicoptère ultra-léger (Ultralight Helicopter) *42058 La moto du cascadeur (Stunt Bike) *42059 Le pick-up du cascadeur (Stunt Truck) *42060 L'équipe de réparation routière (Roadwork Crew) *42061 Le manipulateur télescopique (Telehandler) *42062 Le transport du conteneur (Container Yard) *42063 BMW R 1200 GS Adventure *42064 Le navire d'exploration (Ocean Explorer) *42065 Le bolide sur chenilles télécommandé (RC Tracked Racer) *42066 Le jet de course (Air Race Jet) Films en:2017 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2017